Death will only follow
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Freddy is someone we all know, but FDR is not. Its too bad he had to come back out. (...) Rated M for sex, blood and gore, and cussing
1. Ch 1: The 6th

**So i'm writing this story in the middle of class and i have people watching over me. They have no idea that i am this writer, so im gonna have to watch what i say. So, enjoy**

_**Ch 1: The 6th**_

"Hey, did you hear?"

"It depends on what."

"That Mr. Franklin died."

"Oh, he did?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well good riddence. He needed to die."

"Oh shut the fuck up."

"Who killed him?"

"Not one of us."

"Are you sure?" I pull out the murder weapon.

"Holy shit! You killed him?"

"Yeah, and if you don't keep this a secret im going to kill you."

"Bullshit."

I fire the gun and a bullet rips through his leg.

"Holy Shit! Meh Leg!"

"Shut the fuck up or im going to blow you brains all over the floor."

"Ok."

"Now we have to figure out a way to kill the rest of the gang."

"No, you know that isnt possible."

I look at him and fire the gun once again. The bullet rips through in almost the exact spot as before.

"GGAAAHHHH!"

Blood is slowly making its way towards my feet.

"I told you to shut the fuck up. I will kill you."

"No you wont FDR!"

I turn and look at the door and see the gang.

"Put down the gun FDR. Trust me, you dont want to do this."

"You cant make me."

"Look, if you cant even kill your best friend, then how can you kill us?"

"_HE_ isnt my best friend. My best friend is safe from your harm."

"Then kill him."

My gun is till pointed at Johnny.

He looks up at me with horror in his eyes.

I lower the gun and sigh.

"Now throw the gun over here and put your hands behind your back."

I throw the gun toward the gang and put my hands behind my back. Right on top of my waist line, where two UPS-45's were waiting for me.

I watch as Johnny tries to pick himself up. One of the gang member pick up my gun and start dusting it.

All of a sudden i jump backwards and fling my hands out. Nestled within each of my fists is an ART.-G2B.

"FDR, NO!"

I throw one of the knives at Johhny and he grabs it out of the air. All of a sudden there is a hand on the ground. And James is crying over it.

Karl runs towrds me and i spin around as he goes by me. I bring the knife down on his back. I make sure to sink the knife into his spinal cord.

He drops.

"Now then, if no one else wants to die, then kneel on the ground and wait for sentencing." They do as they are told.

"Johhny, go crawl over towards them and get ready to slit a throat. I have to talk to Robert."

I pick Robert up and kick him in his dick multiple times and then drag him to the other end of the room.

"You said that i couldn't kill anyone. Well, eat this and watch in horror."

Robert clamps his mouth shut.

I punch him in the jaw and break it. Then i shove the pill down his throat and watch as he chokes.

"Watch."

"Hey FDR, should i kill one of these bastards?"

"No, just wait right there im almost done."

I walk up behind Johhny, about 3 feet away.

"johnny, i am sorry about your leg."

"It'll heal, don't worry. I trust you."

"Will you always trust me?"

"i guess so."

"Then trust me on this, im sorry."

Before Johnny can even think, i pull the trigger of Robert's pistol and watch as Johnny's head exploads and his brains fall out onto the floor.

I pick up my knife from johnny's dead corpse and walk over to the only girl in the gang.

"You should have ran when i told you, Monica."

I slowly let the knife run over her clothes.

"A nice looking 16 year old like youself shouldnt be here with us."

I cut her shirt off and see her nice perky tits popping out of her bra.

"I only wish that you could see how wonderful life could have been."

i piviot the knife on the top of her right breast and slowly push the knife in.

She starts to wimper and i just cant take it. I fire my gun once int the remaining 3 guy's heads and pull my dick out. I rip her pants down and her pantieless butt is staring up at me.

"We could've had a wonderful life together, you and i. But alas, your ass didnt want to."

I shove my dick up inside of her ass and love the sensation of her silent screaming.

"i could have helped with you inability to talk, but you just turned away from me."

She starts to have tears run down her face.

I grunt as i cum up her ass.

"Oh well, you can still suck my dick."

I take my dick out of her ass and shove it into her face and she takes it in and starts to suck off her sweat, shit, and blood and my cum.

"Good little bitch."

I take my dick out and put it away.

"Now, chin up as i take the photo."

I take my 6th photograph and laugh at how eaisly this is done.

I hold her head still and take out my knife.

I pull back her head, kiss her with a passion, and then slit her throat.

I run from the school and head back to my apartment. I hang the picture up on the wall and lable it Monica.

Then i shave and pack my bags. It is time to hide from this world, seeing as i killed 6 girls and countless men in 2 weeks.

Im thinking maybe i'll go to school in Seattle.

I trun around one last time and sigh as i leave my life behind.


	2. Ch 2: Cover up

**So I'm in class yet again and there are still people watching me write. The end of the last ch was written at lunch when no on else was around. Time to write again.**

_**Ch 2: Cover up**_

I walk into the apartment and pay off the guy standing in front of me.

"Welcome to seattle sir."

"Thanks."

"How old are you again?"

"Im 17."

"And already living alone. Hmm... we should get together and talk..."

I turn around and study him. I can see that he wants my body.

"No. Now get out of here or get ready to die."

"Very funnny. Now, maybe we should-"

I turn around very quickly and get him into a headlock. Then i choke him out and throw him out my room.

"Egh." I shudder. "Creepy bastard."

I walk over to my suitcase and see that it opened when it hit the bed.

"Well then."

I open my suit case and find my name changer.

I legally change my name to Freddy Benson.

He was my grandfather.

"Well, you got your wish grandfather. I followed in your footsteps."

I walk over to the window and set up my weapon stash.

My 6 knives, my 10 pistols, my 2 shotguns, my Father's Military Bor Polish bolt-action sniper rifle, Spyware that i stole from a police station and updated it so not even the president could break the code, and My spare set of clothes.

I stare out my window and see my new school.

I go and look in my mirror and see my muscular body. "I have to look like a weakling. I cant be the powerful man i am."

I turn on my super computer and see that a blog has come on. ICarly, season 4 blog 16.

I click on it.

"Hey guys, what is upppp?"

"My name is sam, and that was Carly."

"Our tech guy is Gibby Franklin!"

I laugh to myself as i watch the entire episode.

"And just to re-cap, we go to Bronston HS. And we cant wait for our next week of schoooool!"

The video turned off.

"Hmm, that carly chick was kinda cute. And that sam was as well."

It then occurs to me that i am starting in this school with 3 1/2 months in. My senior year... It also occurs to me that these two are at my new school.

I leave my computer running as i look under the bed. I see the 3D printer.

"I see that the CIA and FBI have used this before."

i helped design a 3D printer and I know exactly how to use them. I also designed my super computer laptop.

I remebered that my uncle and my father had created this outpost and i was given the code to it. "i'll never activate the code unless my life is in grave danger."

I then climb in my bed and fall sleep.

All i see in my dreams is blood and all the people i have killed. The women i have had to kill. I see my mom's bloody face as i start to rememeber the cuase.

I wake up in a cold sweat to the sound of my alarm going off.

I wipe the sweat off my brow, and throw on a clean shirt and clean pants. I go and stand in front of the mirror.

"I look like a fucking queer."

I pick up my Ogio Mono-strap Tablet/Laptop bag, Blockade. It has my super computer and my Ipad 6 in it.

I walk out the door and lock it. I see the creepy dude still on the ground and kick him.

I walk into the princible's office right as the warning bell sounds.

"Um, hi. Where am i supposed to go?" A fake way of thinking.

"Oh yes, hi. Are you the new kid, Um FB?"

I smile at the VP.

"Yeah, that's me."

She is very preatty.

"Well, what is your real name?"

"Freddy Benson."

"Nice to meet you Freddy. If you would follow me so we can get your student ID."

I follow her and watch as her skirt rises up just a bit.

"Nice thong."

She looks back at me. "Would you close the door please?" I turn around and close the door.

"Mr. Benson, how old do you estimate i am?"

I look at her and notice her tits are perky.

"22. You quit college early and came here to work as the VP. But you are too young to be VP so i'm going to guess that you are the Principle's God-Daughter."

She cocks her head and looks at me funny. Then she takes off her heels. "One down. two down. Three down." She takes off her sweater. And then her shirt.

"I still have a relaxing shirt, my bra, my skirt, and my thong. We are going to play a game. You guessed all that about me. If i guess correctly you take off your clothing. If i guess wrong i tease you a little bit. If you guess wrong i get to take a sexy picture of you. OK?"

I look at her, smile and take off me bag.

"Ok, your turn."

"You are a young man who doesn't think before speaking."

"Nope."

"Damn."

She unbuttons one of the buttons of her skirt and it sinks down a little on her waist.

"You are still a virgin, but have come really close to having sex before, which is why you are so good at a sexy strip-tease. Next is the relaxing shirt."

She sighs and takes off the shirt.

"You have never inserted your penis into a girl before."

"Nope, ass sex."

She unbuttons the other button on her skirt and it falls to the ground.

"You have never done this to a new student before and will let me get in free if i fuck you. Bra unbuckled but not taken off."

She unbuckles her bra and lets it hang on her breasts.

"You... fuck it. Come over here so i can get fucked."

I smile, walk over to her, and slap her on the ass. Then i pull down her thong and take the bra off of her breasts.

_I could kill you, seeing as i brought my pocket-knife on me. But i wont. That life is behind me, i hope._

I slap her ass again and watch as it reddens up.

"God! Just stick you dick up my ass."

I pull down my pants and let my dick rest on her asshole. She whimpers and i shove up in her ass. I feel blood sliding down my dick and enjoy the feeling. I cum quickly and stake my dick out of her ass.

While she is trying to cover up her blood flow i wipe on side of my dick off on one cup of her bra. i do the same to the other side.

I pick up her thong and walk over to her. I start rubbing up her pussy juices and sniff the thong when i'm done.

"You smell good. We should do this agin."

I put her wet thong over my softening dick and stick my dick back in my pants. Then i pick up my ID from the table and walk back out to the waiting room.

I wait for about 15 minutes and then the VP comes back out. She gives memy schedule and then whispers in my ear. "You know, i have blood coming out my ass and dripping down my leg right now. But you can keep the thong."

I whisper back a thanks and suggest boy-short panties.

I walk out of the office and see HER. SHE is here. I am glad that i shaved.

I walk past her and watch as the Field Agent walks into the office.

"Damn 14 year old."


	3. Ch3: Tracking 1

**Why is it i only want to write when people are watching me like a hawk. Sorry Mr. Augros, your lesson is great, but i just want to write right now.**

**_Ch3: Tracking 1_**

_"Did you get there in time?"_

_"No mam."_

_"Shit! who did he kill?"_

_"Another one of you best friends."_

_"Who?"_

_"Monica."_

_"She is not a friend. She is a fucking gay whore."_

_"Sure, whatever you say."_

_"Tell me, how many is that?"_

_"In what time span? just these two weeks or the past 8 years?"_

_"Has it really been 8 years?"_

_"Yeah. He came to work for the agency when he was 7 and when he was 9 he quit."_

_"why did he quit again?"_

_"He was too good for the team. Then his mother died. That was when the carnage started."_

_"Right. So how many people over these 8 years?"_

_"over 450. About 124 girls. Number 125 just died."_

_"Right." Sigh. "I am in Bronston HS at the moment. It is my freshman year. Let me finish and i'll come back to finish my father's work there."_

_"Arn't you working now?"_

_"No, I'm checking up on what you should be doing."_

_"Oh."_

_"Man, there was this senior staring me down. He reminded me of FDR's father."_

_"You mean your dad?"_

_"NO! Well, i mean... Yeah. He is my dad. I still don't see how FDR and i are related."_

_"I would tell you, but it made no sense when your dad told me. Something about blood cells mixing and stuff."_

_"Yeah, nasty."_

_"Anyway, do good this year. We will need you soon."_

_"Yes, you are right."_

_"Good luck Amy."_

_I sigh and turn off my phone and look back as i enter the office. That kid is still staring me down. With full hatred._


	4. Ch 4: I didn't mean to

**It seems as though i'll only be writing during class. And this time it is an my English period. Granted, this class is very boring.**

**I have great news as well. I have started writing my books again. Granted, its in long hand so its kinda jumbled, but whtever.**

**_Ch 4: I didn't mean to._**

I walk into my first period class, late. And very pissed.

"Whore." I say before i open the door.

Everyone looks up at me and i stare back.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

I look to my right and see a small female oriental teacher at a height of 4 ft 9 in.

I stick my hand out, or i guess down to her.

"My name is Freddy Benson. Im the new senior at the school."

"Oh, yes, very nice to meet you."

"Um, where shall i sit?"

"You can sit in the back, next to Carly and Sam."

I walk to the back of the classroom and sit down in my desk.

"Hey, i know you are new, but do you know what the hell we are doing?"

I look to my right and see Sam looking at me. I shake my head no.

"Mr. Benson, Look up here!"

I look up to see the teacher standing over my desk. Or at least her head.

"Yes Miss?"

"Stand up."

I stand up and laugh a bit.

"Whats so funny? Are you happy you are in trouble?"

"No mam."

I just cant stop laughing that i am 6 ft 3, and she is tiny.

"Stick your hand out."

I stick it out and she pulls out a needle.

Now normally i would slap the needle out of her hand, kick her down, pick up the needle and stab it through her throat. But i can't.

"Tell me when it hurt."

She stabs the needle into my hand and start pulling in backwards towards my wrist.

I don't cry though. I don't even flinch.

Sam is looking at my hand in shock as blood just flows down it, and Im not even in pain.

Then she hits my major vein in my wrist.

I flinch and instantly turn into a bear.

"Take that fucking thing out of my wrist or your going to die." I growl.

She smiles and starts speaking in Japanese.

" Musuko wa, kotchi ni kite, kono hito to tatakaute kudasai suru koto ga dekimasu. Kare wa chōdo watashi o bujoku shi, watashi o korosu to odoshita. "

_"Son, can you please come over here and fight this person. He just insulted me and threatened to kill me."_

A big kid, probably about 20 years of age rises up out of his chair. Definetly at least 285 pounds.

He walks over to his mother, takes the needle out of my wrist and then wraps his hand (bigger than my head) around my neck.

Now sam and carly are looking in horror as is the rest of the class.

She speaks yet again.

" Kono otoko wa tada shi no ryū no yō ni shukketsu shite kudasai. Oboete, kare wa anata no ane to anata no otōto o koroshita. "

_"Make this man bleed just like the dragon of death. Remember, he killed your sister and your brother."_

His grip tightens.

I look at his mother.

" Anata wa, watashi wa nenrei no shita ni 500 ijō ga shibō shi, jidai no 2000te iru anata wa watashi o korosu koto ga dekinai koto o shirubekidearu. Shikashi, anata no musume wa tatakai o irete inai. Kanojo wa hijō ni yorokonde ita. "

_"You should know that you can not kill me. I have killed more than 500 under of age and 2000 of age. But your daughter didn't put up a fight. She was very willing."_

Then i look right at the guy choking me and and i rasp out another sentence.

" Anata no imōto wa shōfudatta. Kanojo wa yori ōku no anata ga shitte iru yori mo, anata no kyōdai o mechakucha. Watashi wa sekai ni kōi o okonattashi, sudeni fithy chikyū no kanojo o torinozoku. "

_"Your sister was a whore. She fucked your brother more than you know. I just did the world a favor and rid her of the already filthy earth."_

His grip tightens on my neck and i feel myself going lightheaded. My hand is now fully numb since there is no blood left in there.

I smile as i feel the life being taken out of me. Then the big oaf must have realized what he was doing, because i felt his grip loosen. Then i feel my body flying through the air, and see blood on the grass.

I look up and see that i am in the yard, right where everyone can see the show.

My face is covered in cuts and there is a big chunk of glass sticking out of my cheek.

I pull it out as soon as possible. Then i stand and see the monster running towards me, with a weapon in his hands.

He swings the sword down and i duck. I can tell that that would have made my head look like chopped liver.

Back step, back step, back step.

As soon as he swings his arm again, i see the hitch in his shoulder. He swings the sword and his shoulder pops.

I jump backwards and am about to grab one of my knives when i see the BITCH looking at me with great wonder.

I instead grab one of the rocks behind me and wait for him to get ready to sing again. He raises his arm and i throw the rock.

He goes down in pain. While no one is looking i see a spider hole in the rocks and put my kinves in there. I always forget i carry a kinfe next to me snkle, just in case.

I then get up and kick the big oaf. Then i get knocked into the air and my head hurts all of a sudden. I hear a gunshot at the same time my head hits the ground.

I look up just long enough to see the big monster fall, with a bullet lodged in his forehead.

"I didn't mean to." i wisper.

I black out.


	5. Ch 5: A spirit walk? WTH is that?

**Oh shit! im about to write begining of ch starting with sex in front of a few kids that HATE me in morality. was this a good choice? nope. But who gives a fuck?**

**And im not kidding about these people hating me. Trust me, if i didn't have the dean protecting me, these losers would have already beaten me to a pulp.**

**_Ch 5: A spirit walk? What the hell is that?_**

I wake up in a hospital bed, with a nurse watching my waist.

I didn't even realize i was getting hard until i heard her wimper just a bit.

I wisper over to her.

"Hey, it's ok, you can lick it."

She looks up suddenly and then notices my heart rate moniter.

"Doctor! His heart is dropping again!"

A female doctor come running into the room and notices my hard dick.

"Very nice nurse, now what is the problem?"

"His heart rate dropped as soon as he got hard."

I lean over and tap the doctor on the shoulder.

"So is he dieing?"

"I dont know nurse, i can tell you that he will at least live for the next hour or so. I'll be back in here in just a minute, we going into surgry."

"What do you mean doctor?"

"I mean i want that meaty cock up inside of me, and i want my lover to be in here as well. If anyone asks, he needs new balls."

"Hey! what the fuck is going on here?!"

I wait for an answer and the nurse says nothing.

When she turns around, i slap my dick. "Go down you fucker."

My blood runs cold. I slap it again. I feel nothing.

"Bro, stop slappin your dick." I look at the door and see Sam.

"Um, what is going on here sam? Becuase i'm-"

"Look, im not sam. I just came here in a form that pleases you. Im your mother. Remember what happened?"

I look down at my dick and see the doctor is strippin down to get ready to ride me.

"Yeah, i remember."

"Good, becuase you will need to tell your friends that soon enough. Anyway, this is a spirit walk. You have the next 24 hours to walk and see what you need to know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can sit here and stroke your spirit dick and watch these sluts fuck you. You can go and spy on a girl masterbating in the bathroom. You can go and find where the next terrorist attack is going to happen. The next 24 hours are up to you. Oh! and you can place a memory here to watch this later on if you want."

She dissapears.

I look at the nurse and doctor doing a 69 and watching my dick twitch.

I sigh and place a memory on top of my forehead, and get off the bed.

i walk through the door and realize that im wasting time. So i will myself to fly.

"Let me find...Um... Sam."

I am pulled towards a dark and gloomy street and into a barred up window.

i see sam sitting on her computer, listening to music. In fact, one of my favorite types. Dance and house.

i waltz in there and see a bloody knife on the floor and a crying sam.

I let myself see what is wrong.

She was crying when i got attacked by the big bastard.

Granted, by her memory, she wasn't the only one crying.

She is sensitive but hides her sensitivity behind a wall of anger and cutting.

She likes me which is why she asked me what we were doing in class.

She can tell that i hide secrets and know that my weak look is a cover up.

I pull myself out of her mind and pick up the knife. She turns around and sees the knife in the air.

She turns white and says:"Oh shit."

I look down and place the knife where i found it.

"I know that you are a ghost. Can you please tell me who you are?"

I grab a pen and a piece of paper and write **Yes.**

"Do i know you?"

**You think you do.**

"Have you died recently?"

**I guess so. Apparently I'm on a spirit walk.**

"Wait, would you be that new kid?"

**Yeah.**

"So are you dead?" She sounds very teary.

**No No No, I'm not dead...Well, now anyway. **

"what do you mean?"

**When i awoke, apparently i had died multiple times and i was on my to die yet again.**

"oh."

**Yeah.**

"Hey, i have another question."

**Yeah?**

"Will you and me remember this?"

**I assume that only you will remember this. In the back of my mind i might, but not in the front like you will.**

"So, can you tell me where you learned to fight like that?"

**I was trained when i was very young. I broke away and then ran away.**

"oh, so can you kill a man with your thumb?"

**Only if i want to.**

"How many times have you cut?"

**I don't want to answer that.**

"Please?"

**Many times. If my shirt was torn off you would see the hundreds of scars covering my back, chest, and arms.**

"So, have you ever witnessed death before? Because that is why i cut. I cut when i see a death, and i cut deep. And before you ask, i have cut only 9 times."

**Sort of, I haven't cut in about a year and a half, but i take cutting to the next level. I cut and then either rub in salt or hand sanitizer. **

**I have only witnessed my mother's death. But i have caused death before. And realize that i'm only telling you this because i will never remember that i did. **

"So, how many people have you killed?"

**I leave the trail of about 500. In reality, over 3000.**

"Wait, are you serious?"

**Yes.**

"So, are you here at this school to kill one of us?"

**No. In fact, I'm here to get away from my past. I legally changed my name and just about everything else.**

"Do you love me?"

**What?**

"Do you love me?"

**Um, i don't know.**

"Do you love me?"

**I guess i'm attracted to you, if that works. **

"Good. Now, can you please leave me a lone so i can think of a great way to show how much i like you?"

**Sure.**

I put down the paper and pen and leave her room.

I warp myself back to the hospital and see that my 24 hours are close to over.

"Wow, that was fast."

I warp back into my body and watch the memory.

Then i black out.


	6. Ch 6: Not Acceptable

**_Ch 6: Not acceptable_**

_The bitch walks into her own jail cell and sits down._

_"well shit."_

_A man is standing in the shadows and watches as she scratches her ass. _

_"man, wearing a thong was not a good idea_

_"My My, you look wonderful."_

_She turns around suddenly and gasps._

_"what, didnt think that i could come and visit you?"_

_She clears her throat._

_"No, i did, i just didnt think that you would bother yourself."_

_"well, you were wrong, besides," He grabs one of her tits. "i need another fuck session."_

_She smiles as him and jiggles her breasts, as small as they are._

_He slaps her and then grabs an empty chair._

_"I gave you this case so you could become a full agent, not some high school slut."_

_"im sorry, but you know i wish to be a full time hooker when i gratuate."_

_He slaps her again, hard._

_"Bullshit!"_

_"but i love fucking."_

_He slaps he once again._

_"no! Now, we must talk about something else."_

_She looks up at him with tears in her eyes._

_"What?"_

_"That big oaf that spoke Japanese. Who killed him?"_

_"We don't know."_

_"Was it FDR?"_

_"No, of what we know, FDR is across the sea, in china. We have agents tailing him."_

_"He never left the country before..."_

_"I guess he wanted to flee from this life?"_

_"No, i assume someone tried to hussle him for information and he ran."_

_"Oh."_

_"So Agent Bitch, what can you tell me about That new kid in your school?"_

_"He can fight. He fights with a style i've never seen before."_

_"Weapon usage?"_

_"Fists, feet and a rock."_

_"hmm, very interesting. Sounds like someone we need to keep track of."_

_"Not worth it sir."_

_"Why?"_

_"He suffered a brain injury after he was almost choked to death 3 times and then he died multipul times in the hospitial."_

_"So will he remeber anything?"_

_"Yes, or so the doctors said. he will be weak and will forget any anger in his life."_

_The scarg says nothing._

_"He wont forget will he?"_

_"He might. But no, for long term, it is always in there. he will just try and forget the pain."_

_"Hey sir, why are you called a scarg?"_

_"S=Supernatural_

_C=Captain_

_A=And_

_R=Regional_

_G=Gorrilla."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means that my life is very complex. Like you are Agent Bitch. AB stands for Abagale Broadsword."_

_"What about FDR?"_

_"F=Freddy _

_D=Dango_

_R=Riverborn."_

_"So is he as complex as you?"_

_"No. He is more."_

_"Oh. Hey, why did you come here again?"_

_"To do three things. Watch you masterbate while i finger my meaty cock. Give you some information to the questions you have been asking, and to slap you 4 times and tell you that your work is unacceptable."_

_He stands up and slaps her so hard she falls to the ground._

_"Now i will take my leave and come back here later to watch you sleep."_

_He takes his leave._

_"Man that guys is off."_

_She looks aound the room and sees a note on her bed._

_'PS, Abagale, you look better in the shower naked. There is no need for that thong.'_


	7. Ch 7: Yes, Just not today

**Sorry bout the lack of intro of the last ch. I am trying to pump out as many stories as i can. I have my first XC race of the season on friday and then my best friend and i are going fishing for the weekend. **

**Also, i am listening to senstive tracks (a youtuber) and his dance/house/electric music is great. Please do me a favor and go and sub to him. **

**And news. Remember that girl i talked about in my first few stories? well, we are offically dating now. I never thought this would happen. I am so happy!**

**_Ch 7: Yes, just not today._**

I wake up from a dead sleep and groan as a feel my head throb and ache. Then i realize that it is a headache.

"Ow."

I look around the room and see im in a hospital. And im attached to many IV's.

i shudder.

"needles."

"I know, i hate them too."

I look over at the door and see sam.

"hey."

"hey."

"How you feelin?"

"Like shit."

"Do you know why i'm here?"

"No. Though by the look of your face you have something very important to tell me and it is in your back pocket."

She looks at me funny.

"how did you...?"

"It is a gift i have. I can tell almost anything about anyone just from looking at them."

"Can you tell what i brought with me?"

"well, i smell blood and ink, so, a knife that has fresh blood on it and a sheet of paper with hand writing on it?"

She laughs.

"No, i have a get well card."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you don't remember what happened?"

"Sure i'm sure. I got attacked, and then got knocked out."

"Ok, so it was telling the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, don't freak out, but i was told by your ghost in a dream that you have secrets that you keep hidden from everyone."

"Like what?"

"That if you took off your shirt there would be hundreds of scars from where you cut."

I stare at her.

I keep think that i cant kill her.

"I can see that look in your eyes. I have become a threat, right?"

"no, your alright. I just never tell anyone that kind of stuff."

"why not? Those are they key part you tell someone."

'Not me. I keep my life a secret to protect others."

"oh, well, would you like to see your card?"

I watch as she pulls a card out of her shirt, right where her tits are.

"No bra?"

She looks at me shocked.

"how clould you possibly know that?"

"You were able to take that card out of your shirt way too easily. Besides, you are very perky right now."

"Oh, well, it doesnt help that you don't have covers over yourself."

"What are you talking abo- What the fuck?"

"What? you didnt know?"

"No. This is the first time i have woken up since my attack."

"Oh. Then why is there a cum jar under your bed?"

"A what?"

Sam bends over and reaches for something under my bed. Without her knowin i see a red thong peeking out from her jeans and something buldging out of her back pocket.

She straightens out her back and stands up.

"This."

In her hand is a jar with a bunch of milky white stuff in it.

"What the hell?"

She looks at me funny.

"Wait, are you being serious?"

"Yeah! i have no fucking idea what is going on here."

"Oh, ok, um, never mind then?"

I sigh and close my eyes. My headache is getting worse.

"I can leave if you want. I just wanted to make sure you are ok."

I cant open my mouth to answer.

"Ok, i get the point."

I hear her shoes turn on the ground, and my heart start to beat faster and faster.

"BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP!"

I hear yelling in the hall as i start spasming out.

I hear a grunt. Sam must have gotten pushed out of the way.

"Holy shit! what is going on?" a female voice says.

"Doctor, he is going into Cardiac Arrest... Shit!"

"What is it nurse?"

"Look on his head, there is a buldging vein."

"I noticed, so what? Young lady, please come here and help. We have to get his heart started again."

I hear sam mumble.

"Great, please come over here."

"Doctor, it means he has a blood clot in one of his blood veins going to his brain. If he doesnt die of the Heart Attack, he will die of this."

"Shit!"

"Clear!"

Zap! i feel a jolt go through my body.

"Damnit! Higher voltage!"

"Clear!"

Zaap! Another, stronger jolt goes through my body.

"Once more!"

ZAAAAP!

I feel my heart go bang! I start to feel the blood flow back into my vessles.

"Great! now for the blood clot."

"Umm, doctor where is the vial?"

"Shit! Wait, um young lady. can you-"

"My name is Sam."

"Ok, sam, can you run down to the lab and get one vial of Heparin and one of Coumadin?"

"Sure."

I hear her shoes squeal down the hall.

"Nurse, what are we to do with this patient?"

"What do you mean doctor?"

"I mean that where the blood clot is located is where he might forget his memory."

"Wait, you mean Amnesia?"

"yes."

"Oh shit. Well, how much could he forget?"

"I assume age, name, and secrets he has kept hidden."

"Ok, well... Never mind."

"Ok, i got the vials." I hear sam say.

"Good. Now, give me the Heparin. Good. Now help me with this. Nurse, go get the heating pad."

I hear the nurse open up the closer and shake a bag. "It warming now."

"ok, sam, help me. we are going to insert both of these needles into his vein at the same time."

I feel two things enter my head and hot fiery liquid sloshes down my vein.

"Nurse, place the pad on top of the blood clot."

i feel a hot pad get placed on my head and i pass out.

(..)

I come to in my bed, and my head is numb.

I try and speak and i groan instead. I look outside and see that it is very dark out.

I turn my head and see that sam is sleeping in the chair next to me.

I tap her on the shoulder and smile as she shifts.

"Sam."

Her eyes flutter.

"Sam."

She looks up at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Freddy?"

I nod and pat a spot next to me.

"Sam, thanks for helping today."

"Your welcome," She says as she sits down next to me and leans her head on my chest.

"I promise you that i will not loose my memory, and if i do, it will be to protect you."

"Do you love me?"

"I think i might."

"Would you die for me?"

"Yes of course."

"will you date me?"

"I think we are bound now, so yes."

"will you fuck me?"

"Maybe, just not right now."

"Will you marry me."

"Yes, Just not today."


	8. Ch 8: F They found me

**This is the 3rd time i have written this ch and i have deduced that it means that i am not to write the sex chapter just yet. **

**I will write minor things, but the true sex scene will not appear for a while.**

**_Ch 8: Fuck. They found me._**

I groan as i roll out of bed. Then i smile as i see Sam still asleep in the position i left her in last night.

I walk over to my super computer and type in: 'What should i wear if i feel very weak?' I find the clothes and put it in the 3D printer. Then i do the same for Sam.

I walk over to the bathroom door and take off my boxer briefs. "Man, my body is covered in scars."

The door opens behind me and Sam walks in. She hangs on my neck and kisses my ear.

I turn and look at her and see that she is still naked. She Kept with me and then moved in with me last week.

"hey honey, how are you feeling from last week?"

I groan and smile at the same time.

"I still feel off."

She starts sliding up and down on me.

"You want me to make you feel better?"

"Nah, its ok. You helped my through those last few days in the hospital and then you moved in here a week and a half ago. You have made my life great."

She kisses my ear again.

"Well, in that case, maybe you should pleasure me..."

I smile and lean over to turn on the shower. We step in.

She starts sliding up and down on me as the steam makes our bodies slick.

I let my hand go and grope her ass. "Why are you flexing?"

She doesn't answer.

I let my other hand rift towards he hip and i tap on it. She lets me move my finger up near her lips. I flick them.

Then i insert one of my fingers. Then I add another. And another.

She is moaning like none other.

She stops breathing for a second and I feel a liquid cascade down my finger tips.

"Shit, I didn't mean to cum so fast."

"it's ok, I mean, today we have to get back school anyway."

She looks at me and then nods.

I step out of the shower and walk over to the 3D printer. "The clothes are done."

"good." She says as she walks out after me.

I pick up her clothes and throw them at her and then go and turn on the tv.

"We have reports of a gun shooting near a high school located near 666, turnside ave. Apparently the Assailants are looking for one man. His name is FDR, and he is wanted by many governments. The last known sighting of him was when his mother was brutally murdered 11 years ago. 3 Days ago he was spotted exiting an airport terminal. Be careful on your walks today. Now we are going to a live footage taken by none other than Gibby Sanchez."

"So, this is what happened to the young girl that was killed last week."

i turn off the tv.

"What's wrong Freddy?"

"We need to go learn how to shoot a gun. That is our address."

"K, i'll go get my purse from the bathroom."

As soon as she moves out of my line of sigh i walk over to the bed, reach under it and pull out 2 knives, 1 gun and a pocket knife.

"K, i'm ready."

We walk out the door and i can smell the gun powder.

I lock the door and then usher Sam out the fire escape. "Make sure that no one can see you. I'm going to go and get these men away from here."

I turn around and run the other way.

I bust open a door and find a dead body. A dead pregnant teen that had her baby taken out of her. "Jones." I walk over to the window and look outside. There he is.

"FDR! Get your fucking ass out here!" I pick up a vase and chuck it out the window.

I peek over and see one of the men is down.

"Spread the fuck out! The fucking bastard is here. We kill him today. He killed my baby sister and we will spill her blood like he spilled hers!"

I climb out the window silently and sit on the windowsill.

"On the count of three, get your lazy ass out here or we will kill the man crossing the street."

I throw a knife at the ground and climb back in the window.

"LET ME READ IT?! ALRIGHT YOU BITCH IT'LL BE ALOUD. I will not fight you. Teh one you are looking for will be located at Bronston middle school. Hurry or you'll miss the bus."

The group runs towards in the direction of the school. I walk back over to the fire escape and see sam sitting there, master bating.

"What? Im horny."

"Let's go to school."

On the walk over to school i flash anyone who comes near us with my gun.

We walk in the building and i tell same to go to class.

I walk into the office and request to see my bitch.

She comes out with only a red thong on and drags me back towards her new office.

I pull down my zipper when i feel a gun pointed in my back.

"You know FDR, you might be a great fuck, but you leave clues."

I turn around and see my bitch with a shotgun in hand.

"Walk out slowly."

I follow her orders and notice that the girl a hate isn't here.

She walks me into the gym where everyone is waiting.

I see sam in the bleachers.

"Here is F D Fucking R." She kicks me and i fall flat on my face. Just to look weak.

My hair is picked up by Jones.

"You remember how i said i would kill you?"

"Who are you?"

"State your name."

"Freddy Benson."

"Shit, you forgot your memory. Well will be more fun."

He throws me at the wall and i hear something snap.

"I told you we could and would find you again."


	9. Ch 9: Sir, we got him

**_Ch 9: Sir, we got him._**

_"Sir, we got him."_

_"Good."_

_"He was sloppy. Sadly he did throw us off the scent and we found his look alike in Germany, but no matter."_

_"Leave him for me, i want to slit his throat."_

_"Yes sir."_

_The man walks over to Freddy and sees that he has passed out._

_He kicks him._

_"Wake up! All your fucking friends are waiting to film your death."_

_Freddy wakes and gets a face full of another kick._

_"We placed spies everywhere. The whore in the office. The teacher in your class. The big fail of an oaf. Your landlord. The head nurse at the hospital. The newscaster names bobby James. Every one of these people had been placed here when we got word of you 4th murder. Likewise there we agents placed across the world. We would eventually catch you."_

_Freddy looks up at him dazed._

_"Look at yourself. You are a fucking weakling. You can't even sit up correctly."_

_A girl yells something at him._

_He swivels around and fires the gun at the bleachers. Screams fill the air._

_"Who the fucking hell just spoke?"_

_A girl stands up and speaks again._

_"You are a whore! Why are you beating up on him? What did he ever do to you?"_

_The guy looks at the girl, laughs, and then points and aims his gun at her._

_"Sure, i can be a whore, but you are a racist bitch. Why am i beating up on him? What did he do to me? HE KILLED MY BABY SISTER! Why the fuck shouldn't i kill him?"_

_"You are not an agent of the law! You are a damn assassin. You came here to kill someone who looks like the FDR you are looking for. Yet has he spoken? No! Becuase he doens't fucking know what you are talking about."_

_"Well, i don't give much of a fuck. This guy will have a scar on his chest. It is where a bullet pierced him when he was six." _

_He walks over to freddy, cuts open his shirt, and stares at his chest._

_"Now then... Why is there a scar like he burned it off?"_

_Then the head doctor walks in._

_"Jones, you should know, you were there."_

_He turns around and sees her._

_"What do you mean i was there?"_

_"I mean you were there. Remember his heart attack? He had multipul jolts of electricity go straight to his heart. That was the spot of where he had the metal."_

_"Oh, so this isn't him?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh... Well...Shit."_

_The doctor turns around to leave. _

_Jones aims the gun at her and fires. _

_She looks down and sees a red blotch forming in her breast._

_She turns and looks just in time to feel the second bullet rip through his right breast._

_She feels the blood flowing down her chest. Screams fill the air as she drops, dead._

_"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU IF YOU DONT SHUT IT!"_

_Freddy looks at the dead body on the ground and sees blood flowing like a river._

_And blood is what fuels FDR._

_He sits up and clears his throat._

_James turns around in surprise._

_"I don't know what you want with me, but if you want the FDR guy, you'll have to kill me. HE is the the one that will avenge me."_

_"Fine with me."_

_4 shots fill the gym._

_Freddy's head hits the wall and his eyes glaze over._

_"Good."_

_James looks at the kids on the bleachers, walks over to his duffle bag, and takes out some C4._

_"Now then. Each one of you will die today. Starting with the girls."_

_A movement catches in the corner of his eye and he turns to look at Freddy's body._

_He is standing up, with a pocket knife in his hand._

_"How?"_

_Freddy smiles at him, Blows a kiss to one of the girls in the crowd, and then falls onto his face._

_"Oh."_


	10. Ch 10: Damnit, FDR

**_Ch 10: Damnit FDR._**

I can feel the pain pulsate through my body as my face hits the floor. I love how i can fake as a dead person.

"Oh."

I hear him turn backaround on his feet.

I feel the bullets nestled in my chest, and it really hurts. But, i don't move an inch.

"Now then, it is time we get down to the deaths."

I throw my voice across the room, just like i was taught to do when i was 7.

"Your right. However, you and your friends will be the dead ones."

His shoes turn towards my body and he stomps over to my face. He turns me over and i still have my eyes glazed over.

"What you say you little dip shit?"

I throw my voice again.

"What are you talkin bout? I'm over here jackass. Remember, you killed my look alike."

He drops my head and it hits the ground. I hold back a groan.

"Get your fuckin ass out here or these kids will die."

"Nah, What of a shit do i give for these fuckers?"

"GET OUT HERE!"

"No. Accually, if you really want to see me, come by West Corth Ave. I'll be there waitin to chop your head off."

I can feel the blood pulsating from my wounds and dripping across the floor.

"Fine! i'll be there," I hear him turn towards the bleachers. "You whores all got lucky."

I hear him run out the door.

Sounds of feet scrmling out the door follow.

Then the familair sound of sam screaming my name.

"Freddy!"

I just lay there, not ready to show i'm alive.

"Sam. He's dead."

"Fuck you Carly. He is not dead. He told me so on his spirit walk."

Spirit walk? What the fuck is she talking about?

"Sam. You had a dream. You guessed that this man was really good, but he isn't."

"Carly, leave me alone."

"Listen. We can go and get some pie after you are do9ne mourning over this thing."

"You haven't dealt with death Carly. You don't know what its like."

"Oh, i dont? 3 years ago Spenser died from a freak accident. Now i live alone and you are my only friend. Then you run off with this bastard and i am left to hurt myself in any way i want to. I cut every night to get rid of the pain."

"Bullshit."

"Look here then."

i hear a zipper being undone and i sort of look a little bit.

Carly has her jeans down, he panties no there, and hundreds of cuts all around her pussy.

"You don't think that i have pain to deal with, then you are one fucked up bitch."

i hear her leave and let the glaze be put back over my eyes.

"Freddy, please come back to me."

I just sit there and let her cry.

"Look, i'll hold a funeral and then we can be good, right?"

I hear her leave still crying and she calls out to some of the girls outside for some help.

The door to the gym shuts and i jump up. I run over to the bleachers and start climbing them. "Got. To. Make. It. To. The. Roof."

I look down as soon as i reach the ceiling and i see sam walk back in the gym.

"Freddy?"

I climb up even further and get to the vent at the top of the room. I climb through it and stand on the top of the roof.


	11. Ch 11: Another Confession

**Hey guys, sorry bout the lack of a 1k word last ch. I was kinda sleepy (still am) and i was re-reading a FanFiction by Ghostface317 v2. It is Ben Ten fanfic called: Ben 10: summer lust. You should all go and check out his stories.**

**Also, these Ch's will range from 600 words to 1k words, unless they are the every three Ch's. I am trying to put two out a day, and so far, I'm doing good. I need to write a lot so this helps. **

**_Ch 11: Another confession_**

I sneak up behind the back of the building and look around to see that i'm still alone.

I was being followed by some cops, and i think i lost them behind that McDonalds.

I climb up the back of it and get to my back window.

I peek in.

Sam is asleep on the bed, with a red puffy face.

I unlock the window and slide it open just a bit.

Sam rolls on the bed and mumbles my name.

I lay by the side of the bed, and open up the side of the bed.

I pull out my sniper, my 4 revolvers, 16 knives, 2 pistols, 1 shotgun, 10 grenades, my second sniper, a packet of fake blood, my first aid kit, and a piece of paper and blue pen.

I put all of the supplies in my military backpack and slowly climb out the window.

As i start to close the window i see two eyes staring right at me.

"Freddy?"

I shake my head.

"Freddy?"

I shake my head again.

"Freddy?"

"No. Freddy died today."

"Who are you."

"My name is FDR. I am best friends with Freddy."

"So why are you here?"

"I am going to avenge his death. He stood up for me while i was trying to protect all the girls at your school."

"I thought you killed girls."

"No. I mean, I did, but it was a way to rid myself of pain. I left that world and hid in Germany for a while."

"Why did you come back?"

"As life happens, my old life found me. So, i called Freddy and asked if he still had my store of weapons."

"And then he died?"

"yeah."

"Why didn't you try and stop him?"

"I couldn't. I mean, i risked enough just calling him out."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You helped in the killing of my boyfriend. I can not believe that the only thing you could have done was nothing."

"Listen, sam-"

"Don't you dare fucking speak my name. I do not know you."

"I know you better than you think."

"No You Don't!"

"You are Sam P. Your best friend before Freddy was Carly Shay. Her brother died in the service 3 years back. She cuts herself..."

"Ok, i get it."

"Good."

She starts bawling.

"Hey, look at me."

"What?"

"I am going to leave and kill his murder."

Still crying she says: "Please. Please avenge him. He was my lover and i want to know why they stole his body."

"Ok. I can do that."

I close the window all the way, and jump down to the ground.

"Kid, listen closely. We don't wish to hurt you. We just want to know why you are trying to kill yourself."

"You wouldn't understand."

"try me."

"I am running from my past."

"Why?"

"I have killed many people and i am sick of it."

"How many have you killed?"

"Hundreds."

The cop looks at me funny and then breaths a sigh of relief.

"Look, i have killed thousands of people in COD too. But that is no reason to kill yourself."

"I am not talking about some video game."

His eyes narrow.

"Do you mean that you are the masked murder?"

"No. But i have killed."

"Who are you?"

"James. James Jones."

I turn to walk away and i hear a gun being cocked.

"You listen here young man. You will come with me and my friends and we will talk this out."

"What? Are ya gonna shoot me?"

"Only if i have to."

"Well, you have to catch me first."

I turn around and jump over the hood of his cop car, and run like non other.

I doge this cop car, and that one speeding towards me.

Then i see the entrance to my new Base of Operations.

The Tower.

I run towards the ladder that is hidden by a wall and i get ready to climb.

Then i hear the cop behind me again.

"Look kid, i just called in back up. Where are you going?"

"I am going to jump. Or shoot my self."

He laughs.

"Shoot yourself with what?"

"You gun."

"Ha. And how do you expect to do that?"

I lunge at him, and hit him in his jaw.

I then knock him in his ribs and kick him to the ground.

I grab the gun out of his hand and go to the ladder.

"See ya later, bitch."

I start to climb up the ladder of The Tower.

About 10 minutes later i look down. I am already halfway up and i see the police car down below me.

Then i see the cop and his friends.

"Kid, please come down from there. You don't have to do this."

That idiot thinks I'm going to jump.

I yell down at him.

"Your right. I'm going to jump. But i'm going to live!"

"Not on our watch."

"Then i'll shoot myself."

"Fuck! No! Hurry Your Assess Up. We Can't Let Another Kid Die On Our Watch."

I scramble even further up the tower ladder.

Then i turn around and pull one of the packets of fake blood.

I am very high up, so it is hard to be seen.

I fire the one of the guns in my hand, and make sure the cops can hear it.

I hear yelling down below me.

I slash open the packet of blood and let it drip down the ladder.

"Take that cops."

I climb the rest of the way up the ladder and go towards my bed.

I look out the window.

I see thousands of people walking around, not even knowing that i reside up here above them.

Then i see him.

"James."


	12. Ch 12: Mysteries Solved PT1

**_Ch 12: Mysteries solved PT1_**

_James walks over to the rooftop and stare up at The Tower._

_"that bitch hid up there for 45 years and decided that it was time to tell the truth."_

_"What are you talking bout James?"_

_He looks to his right and sees Amy._

_"Oh, hey."_

_"Hey, How are you doing?"_

_"Oh, im alright. You?"_

_"Ok... Look, i'm sorry bout what happened."_

_"Don't worry bout it."_

_"I just didn't want to have a relationship before i turned 15."_

_"I know, i just knew i wasn't going to last much longer."_

_"Yeah..."_

_James looks back at The Tower._

_"Hey Amy, why are you ok with being called Agent Bitch?"_

_"It was given to me and i never said no. I really wanted a different name."_

_"What was that?"_

_"Agent Maine."_

_James looks at her funny._

_"What?"_

_"It just doesn't suit you."_

_"What do you think does?"_

_"Just Amy."_

_"What?"_

_"I say just leave now. You are older than 16, which is the age that you can legally leave the force. You have been here since you were younger than most of our agents."_

_She walks over and holds him close._

_"But what about you?"_

_"I can't leave."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because i have no one to go with. You know me, i get angry too easily and i could cause some pain."_

_"Then come with me. Just cause you are 3 years older than me means nothing."_

_"What about your dream of living a freshman year?"_

_"I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you."_

_"I have to say no to that."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. I just don't think you would want to be with a dead man."_

_"What?"_

_"FDR will kill me the next chance he gets."_

_"What if you just let your boys kill him and you come with me? Lets go away."_

_James looks at her, smiles, and kisses her on the lips._

_"I promise you this one thing. I will either make up with my brother, or kill him. Then i will go with you."_

_She smiles at him, leans against him and sighs._

_Minutes pass by and the moon reaches midnight._

_"Hey james?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What did you mean with that guy?"_

_"Oh, right. It doesn't matter."_

_"James, please tell me."_

_He sighs, and then smiles again._

_"I always knew that you would be the first person to get this out of me."_

_She winks._

_"Ok, well, it's my father. He was a leader of the Dark Moth, which as you know, is where your mom was born from. One day he got kicked out and never told anyone what happened. When i was 12, he came to me and told me that he was my dad. I had no idea what to do."_

_"What happened."_

_"Well, he told me that i had a younger brother and that i was on my way down a dark path."_

_"Who was your younger brother?"_

_"FDR."_

_"What?!"_

_"Yeah, sadly he is."_

_"And your going to kill him?"_

_"I have to, or i can go into hiding, but he will always come and find me."_

_"Oh, well, can you do me one last favor before this encounter?"_

_"What?"_

_"Fuck me?"_

_He looks at her, and shakes his head._

_"No, i can't. Unless you can do something for me."_

_"What?" She says kind of hurt._

_"Marry me."_

_She looks at him, does a double take, and giggles._

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"Yes." She says while crying._

_All of a sudden, a spear hits the ground next to James._

_Attached to the end of it is a note._

_"A note?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Can you read it out loud?"_

_"Sure."_

_He takes a deep breath. _

_"_My dear older brother by 5 years. It's me, Freddy. I know that you were just angry at the fact that i "killed" Sophie, but that was no reason to shoot 4 bullets into my body._"_

_Amy looks up at him, flabbergasted._

_James looks at her, and then back at the paper._

_"_Anyway, no matter. I don't care anymore. I am sorry for the accident that happened so many years ago. And i am sorry that i had to conceal the truth about your sister. I gave her to a family taht our dad knew quite well, seeing as it was his brother's family. Your real baby sister is still alive. Her name that she believes is hers is Carly Shay. She just lost Spenser, our cousin, your best friend._"_

_A tear falls from his eye._

_"_I do not wish to fight anymore. Amy and you are meant to be together. She loves you and was only following orders to say no. Listen to her and marry her. 3 years may seem like a big difference in age, but it is not._"_

_"_Like your sister (she is not mine, seeing as my real parents died many years ago) i will fake your deaths and take the blame for it._"_

_"_I am sorry that i kept this from you, and all my secrets. The boy you killed was named Freddy Benson. My grandfather was Freddy Benson. I legally changed my name to Freddy benson. I am Freddy Benson when we meet next. But for now, i wish you and Amy a great life together._"  
_

_James looks at Amy and smiles._

_"I love you."_

_"And i you."_

_James turns the paper over and sees one last note._

_"_If you accept please throw the spear over the ledge. Afterwards, two body bags will come your way. Inside are two teens that died by blood and alcohol poisoning. Take some blood from both of you, and cut wounds in their bodies and splatter the blood over them. You are free to go._"_

_"_Once again, enjoy your life of freedom, and plese go see your sister. She has been cutting herself near her pussy._"  
_

_James looks at the spear, and takes it out of the ground._


	13. Ch 13: Mysteries Solved PT2

**_Ch 13: Mysteries solved PT2_**

_Amy walks over to him and watches as the spear hits the ground. Then, as promised, two body bags fall from the sky._

_James takes out a knife and starts cutting wounds in spots on the girl. Amy does the same to the guy._

_Then James takes out the syringe that he found in the body bag and takes out some of his blood. Then he splatters it all over the girl._

_Amy does the same to the guy. Then Amy throws the male's body off the building. James, places the girl's body halfway over the ledge and prepares to leave._

_A knife come hurtling down at his feet and another note is attached to it. _

_"_Do not pick up with your hand. My DNA is on it. I am now credited with your death._"_

_James picks it up with his sleeve, and buries it in the girl's throat._

_He and Amy turn to leave._

_"James!"_

_He looks up and sees FDR standing on the roof to his left._

_"FDR?"_

_"James, i have to go, but listen, your baby sister is located on Elm St. I know because that is where i last left her."_

_Amy speaks._

_"FDR, please come with us. I forgive you. I am just so happy that she didn't die. How old is she?"_

_"16."_

_Then James pipes in._

_"But how?"_

_"She is two years younger than me. 6 days ago she turned 16. I turned 18 today."_

_"You did?"_

_"Ya. I never told my real birthday to anyone."_

_"Oh."_

_Amy pipes up._

_"Please come with us?"_

_FDR hesitates, then sighs._

_"Ok. I do owe that much to you."_

_He runs and jumps on to their roof and stares at James._

_"I am truly sorry for going out on you Freddy."_

_"It's cool."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Ya. Now, let's go and make sure your baby sister doesn't kill herself tonight."_

_He jumps off the building and start to run towards Carly's building._

_He show up first and walks in the door._

_"Hey, get out! This is a private building!"_

_He walks over to the desk and grabs the scared guy by his shirt._

_"Tell me where Carly shay lives. And give me the key."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because she is in grave danger and i am here to protect her."_

_"I don't give a shit about her. She can die."_

_"In that case."_

_Freddy pulls back his shirt revealing his favorite pistol. A Desert Eagle._

_The man's face turns pale._

_"Oh, she is up the stairs and is in the room number 224."_

_"Thanks."_

_James and Amy then walk in the door._

_"They are with me. Call the cops and i can assure you that you will wake up in hell."_

_Freddy walks up the stairs with James and Amy on his tail._

_He walks up to the door marked 224 and knocks on it._

_"Who is it?"_

_"FDR."_

_"Who?"_

_"A friend of Sam."_

_A noise of a lock turning appears and then the door opens._

_Standing there in nothing but bloody panties is Carly. And she looks like she was about to kill herself._

_"Who are you and what do you want," She says as she closes the door behind Freddy."_

_"My name is FDR, and i came here to tell you the truth."_

_"What? That Spenser wasn't my real brother and that somehow the guy behind you is?"_

_"Yes."_

_She turns pale and sits down on the couch. _

_Her tits jiggle just a bit._

_She turns and looks at James and sees a tear in his eye._

_Then she turns and looks at Amy who is leaning on James._

_Lastly she turns and looks at FDR._

_"Freddy?"_

_"No. Until all this shit is over, he is dead. As of right now, i am FDR."_

_She picks up the knife and lets it graze across her skin. _

_Amy grabs the knife._

_"Honey, please don't. I know how hard this must be, but it's ok. We are here for you now."_

_Carly looks at FDR and sighs._

_"You, explain. Now."_


	14. Ch 14: Mysteries Solved PT3

**_Note that there might be no ending " on sentences. That is becuase only one person is talking._**

**_Ch 14: Mysteries Solved PT3_**

_Freddy sighs, and sits down on the couch._

_"Ok. what do you want to know first?"_

_"Why did you say that this is my older brother and Spenser wasn't?"_

_"This is hard to explain."_

_"Try."_

_Freddy clears his throat._

_"When you were two years old a tragic attack happened in your home. In that current time your oldest brother was away fighting, and you adopted older brother was the only one in the house. Your dad was away fighting in a war at this time as well."_

_"Who was my eldest and older brother?"_

_"James. He is 23. And you older brother is me."_

_"What?"_

_"I was adopted into your family when my parents died a long time ago."_

_"Please tell me the whole story."_

_"The attack happened on your 2nd birthday. Your brother and dad were coming back that night. When they showed up, the fighting started. In order to save you from the attackers, i hid you in the backyard until the fighting was over. I ran back inside, just in time to see your father receive a knife through his throat. I then made the realization that these men were coming to kill all of us. I then fired a gun that i found on the floor."_

_"How did i escape?"_

_"You escaped by me. I took you away from the battle grounds, and took you to my Uncle's home. The dad you believe is your dad is your uncle. And Spenser was your cousin, and James's best friend. I then took the blame for your death and your father's death."_

_"Wait, didn't he kill you earlier?"_

_I look at James._

_"No. I have been fighting since i was 2. I have had to. I had the pain in my chest, and i dealt with it."_

_"Oh."_

_"Look, i came here to reunite you guys together, and to help you from stopping cutting."_

_Amy walks over and sits down next to Carly. She hugs her close._

_"I know how hard this is. but you can't cut your favorite part of your body."_

_Carly is crying into Amy's shoulder._

_James walks over to Carly, takes off his jacket, and wraps it around Carly's exposed body._

_Freddy stands up._

_"I have to go. My death is fast approaching. I need to prepare myself for the encounter."_

_He starts walking towards the door, and hears sirens outside. _

_He walks over to the window, opens it up, and starts to scale the fire escape._

_James looks up when he feels the cold breeze. _

_"Thanks you Freddy. Thank you for reuniting me with my baby sister."_

_Amy holds James and Carly tighter._

_Meanwhile, Freddy is at the top of the building, in hand cuffs._

_"You really thought that you could get away?"_

_Freddy spits at him._

_He gets a return kick in the face._

_"After what you did to my daughter, well, i can't eveer forgive you. And you decided to kill off Amy and James as well."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Remember the attack? How i risked my life to save you and my child? Remember the kinfe?"_

_Freddy looks at him with shock._

_"Johnothan?"_

_A headbut comes his way._

_"You really want to know what happened that day?"_

_He walks over to Freddy and puts duct tape on over his lips._

_"My friends decided that i needed to go into hiding. So we faked my death. You were 4 at that time._

_"When i heard about what happened to my daughter, i started planning my revenge._

_"Then the day after your 6th birthday, i learned that your mother was alive. So i did what was best, and i killed her. You were there. _

_"I made sure to spray her blood all over the walls and laugh as you fell into a depression._

_"You were meant to die that day, yet you escaped._

_"I started an organization for kids like you._

_"Then i decided that you were too much for me to handle, and i ordered you to die. You didn't go without a fight._

_"Now here we are. Do you get why i am here? Did i explain it all to you?"_

_Freddy shakes his head no._

_"Damnit! Fine. I am here to kill you just like how i killed your mother. Or i can let you go and you can have a 5 minute head start to run away as far as you can."_

_freddy's eyes drift up as he thinks._

_"Nod once for one or twice for two."_

_He nods twice._

_"Fine. You time starts now."_

_He kicks freddy off the edge of the building and watches as he struggles to get free._

_Freddy lands on the fire escape and breaks the hand cuffs he is in._

_Then he jumps off the fire escape (10 feet) lands on his feet and takes off the duct tape off of his mouth._

_Then he starts running back toawrds the tower._

_He reaches it and starts to climb the ladder as he sees a helicopter coming his way._

_"Shit."_


	15. Ch 15: Mass Genocide

**_Please note that the every three ch pause is most likley done here. Unless i feel like i need to add another ch like that._**

**_Sorry i didn't update yesterday. It was 9/11, and it was a day of mourning. Couldn't think of anything to add to the story as well._**

**_Ch 15: Mass Genocide_**

i climb the rest of the way up the ladder still with the heli coming after me.

"Damnit. He knows i'm here."

I get up to my weapon stash and pull out my military sniper that has a range of 2 miles.

"thank god i am still friends with the Seals."

I go to my sniper point and look through the scope. I see the copter heading towards me, and i see that they have guns on the ready.

I take a death breath, look through the scope, and pull the trigger.

The blast fills the air and i see the chopper go up in flames. I hit the fuel tank.

"Direct hit."

I look to my left and see some men walking with grenades towrds The Tower.

I aim my gun, and fire a second time.

I hear screams and i look through the scope.

There is only one man left. All that is left of his friends are eyeballs or guts, and lots of blood.

"9/11 in a bullet."

I see that i have 4 shots left, and i look for someone else to keep away from me.

I hear a clang outside.

I go and look down at where the ladder is.

I run over to the closet, and grab a jug of gasoline.

"Hey." They look up at me. "Enjoy the gasoline."

I pour the jug down the ladder and i watch as the men slip off.

Then i hear it.

The air around me explodes, and light envelopes all around me.

I fly off my feet and smack against the wall.

As i'm sliding down the wall i hear a machine gun roaring inside my ears.

I sit on the ground, dazed, for what feels like hours.

I eventually get up and i crawl to the window.

Young agents of all ages are swarming The Tower, getting ready to blow it up.

I see the C4 being thrown onto the base of the building.

I crawl over to where my second sniper was, and see only 1 bullet left. The gun is in shattered pieces.

I pull out a Sticky Grenade, pull the pin, and let it drop out the window.

As it falls, i gather up my 9/11 sniper a few pistols, my knives, a shotgun, and some food.

Then i grab my pocket hang glider and sit on the windowsill.

I feel the explosion and hear the screams as many of my old comrades are taken hostage by death.

I jump out the window, and attach the pocket hang glider to my back pack. I drop as it unfurls.

I look down and see the director staring at The Tower, with a look of pure happiness on his face.

I pull out a flash bang, and drop it on the director.

His body flies up and i throw another sticky grenade on his chest.

I close my eyes, but can still feel the heat of the explosion, and can hear the sicking sound of screams filling the air.

I see his body hit the ground and i smile.

Then i see him get back up.

He looks up at me and i see a pistol hidden in his sleeve.

BANG!

I feel a fire start to burn in my shoulder.

I fall to the ground.

"You can't kill me FDR. I don't die."

I start coughing up blood.

I see a foot come right into my line of sight before i feel my nose break.

I look around as i roll over to my other side.

Hundred of agents around my body.

I see an opening, and i roll towards it.

"Shit! He's running."

"No he aint, He's rollin."

I roll off the building and i feel the air rushing past me.

Crack! i hit the ground, and i feel the air being pulled out of me.

"Is the bastard dead?"

"We don't know sir."

"Find out then!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!. THHHAATTTAPPPAT!

Guns are firing down on my body.

Not one bullet is pericing my skin.

"Stop."

I hear clapping.

"The fucker is dead!"

Cheering envelops the surrounding area.

I hear another chopper above and i look up.

The director is standing in the door of the chopper and he flies off with teh best 6 of the team.

More cheering is going on as my lips flicker just a bit.

"A 20 foot drop on to my face sure as hell doesn't feel good."

I smile as i hear more cheering.

My thumb flickers on a switch next to my waist.

I pull the trigger and the cheering stops.

In fact, there arn't any screams either.

Then i hear a deep voice.

"Fuck!"

Explosion after explosion after explosion. And then i hear the screaming.

I smile, and i sit up.

"And i thought hitler was bad."


	16. Ch 16: Arguing With Myself

_**Ch 16: Arguing with myself.**_

As i walk away from the blood bath i can still hear the screams.

_Thousands of kids dead because of me._

"No."

_Thousands of murderous kids dead because of me._

"i did something good."

_No, i killed thousands to protect one._

"Yes, But you killed many for a selfish want. You should be dead."

_I am not though. I lived so i can tell my tale._

"You should be ashamed."

_I can't be. I got rid of the enemy._

"You can't get rid of them. They are everywhere."

_So what am i to do?_

"Go and kill yourself for real this time."

_No. I have to protect the few people i still care about._

"Care?! You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself."

_I can change._

"You can take the tiger out of the jungle, but you can't take the jungle out of the tiger."

_What the hell does that mean?_

"You can put on a mask, but underneath you are the same murderous bastard."

_I saved the lives of many others though._

"Yet you killed thousands of children."

_So what do i do?_

"You need to cleanse the world of your filth."

_But i am you and you are me._

"No. I am you. But i am not a murderous son of a fucking bitch."

_How does that work?_

"Think about it."

_I can't._

"It's easy. I am Freddy Benson and FDR. But you are only FDR."

_But i got rid of FDR._

"You can never rid yourself of yourself."

_What if i want to?_

"Then change. Kill FDR and let Freddy Benson live instead."

_But i am FDR._

"Then we have nothing more to say."

_...What if i did rid myself of FDR?_

"..."

_Would i still live, or would Freddy Benson take all control?_

"..."

_If i got rid of FDR, would i still be able to fight, or would i change completely?_

"All i can say, is that you would have more control."

_And how the fuck is that the only thing you can fucking tell me?_

"Because i am you. And i am telling you what you already know."

_Oh._

"You should listen to what your heart says. I am just a brain anyways."

_My heart? What would my heart have to say?_

"Just listen to it."

(..)

I wake up from a personal talk, and listen closely.

"..."

I hear it again. Like a scream of some sort.

"F..."

It sounds like someone if trying to call someone.

I shrug it off.

I am walking back towards my home when i hear it again. Louder this time.

"Frre..."

I look at the school and see that i am still 300 meters away from the doors.

Then i hear it as clear as day.

"FRREEEDDDDYYY!"

"Sam?"

Another scream shreds apart the air in front of me.

"No. Not her."

One more blood curdling scream fills my ears and i know what my purpose it.

"I. Must. Save. Sam.


	17. Ch 17: The Screams

_**Type this into the youtube html before you read the next few chapters.**_

_** /wt38m-k5JjM  
**_

_**It helps me when i need some time to think**_

_**Ch 17: The Screams**_

I sprint towards the doors to the school and rip them open.

Only i find myself on the ground with the handles in my clenched fists.

"Nnoo." I growl and jump back up.

I pull out my gun and fire two shots into the glass doors.

They shatter as another scream fills the air.

"Damn bullet proof glass."

I jump over the shattered glass and run into the front office.

I see someone standing over the security computers.

I cock the gun and point it at his back.

"Listen closely. Drop to the ground or have fun trying to dig a bullet out of your spine."

He turns around and i see the principle, and he has a time bomb in his hand.

"So, you are going blow the school to hell in 30 minutes?"

He shakes his head no with tears steaming down his face.

I look at his mouth and see that it is stitched shut.

"What? Cut you fucking tongue out?"

He nods over to the ground and i see a pink thing on the ground. Covered in blood.

"Holy shit."

I look over to my left and see him raise his hands to bash them on my head.

I bitch slap him and he falls to the floor.

I fire twice at the window, and pick him up, army style.

Then i throw him through the window.

As he stands up i throw his knife that he had in his boot at his hand.

He starts doing a jig like i missed.

I drop to the floor.

5 seconds pass.

4.

3.

2.

An explosion rattles my teeth and i can hear the blood being boiled around me.

"Holy shit that was loud."

I pick myself up and look at the computers.

I don't see anything on the computers.

Then i hear the scream again.

I look on the ground and see a glock. I pick it up and put it in my waistband next to my other two guns.

Then i run out the office and see two kids walking towards the front doors.

I sprint towards them and slide to the ground as i hear bullets hitting the ground above my head.

I turn on to my stomach as i slide in between one of their legs.

I aim my gun and fire at one of them and then quickly back at the other one.

Then i stop sliding and run over to their bodies.

"2 machine guns, 4 grenades, 1 knife, and 16 ninja stars."

I strap both the guns on to my back, the grenades onto my belt loop, and 8 ninja stars on my left sleeve and 8 on my other sleeve.

I hear someone coming up behind me so i turn quickly and pull off one ninja star from each sleeve and fling them at whoever is behind me.

I watch as two teen girls, wearing fanboy gear scream as the ninja stars pull their way through their beautiful faces.

I walk over to them as they drop to the ground in an almost dead heap.

I pulls the stars out of their faces and smile as the blood sticks to the cool metal.

I kick one of them one of them over and see that they have no weapons on them.

"Shit. I just killed two innocent teen babes. Granted, they probably would have become porn stars..."

I see one of the girls moving and i see a blade hidden in her sleeve.

I stomp on her arm and grin as i hear the satisfying crack of her bone as it breaks.

Her scream fills the halls. And then the screams of Sam fill the halls as well.

I look down at her, and see the blade sticking out of her sleeve completely now.

I kneel down next to her.

"Would you believe me if i told you that i used to kill girls like you for fun?"

She whimpers.

I pull out my knife and then i lean her head on my chest.

I let the knife trace down her shirt and see the hidden blade once again.

"You know, now that i think about it, you do look like Conner from Assassins Creed 3."

As she looks up at me, i slide the blade under her throat.

"If i wasn't pressed for time, i would strip you down and then fuck you really hard. Problem right now is, i have to go. So..."

Slash the knife and hear her scream pierce through the walls.

I look down and i see her outfit is now open and her luscious tits are free of their captivity.

I then do the same to her panties.

"I think she can wait. besides, i haven't fucked anyone in a while."

I take out my dick and laugh as she tries to lick it.

"Even though you have tears streaming down your face, you still want it?"

She nods.

I stand up, stomp on her left leg, and listen to her as she screams.

Then i slowly insert her and feel some barrier.

"So, you like to fuck? yes?"

She nods.

"Then why the hell are you still a virgin?"

I don't even let her get an answer out before i bust her barrier, and then start pumping in and out.

I feel her climax beneath me.

I look down and see blood, sweet girl cum, and my pre cum.

"You ready for it?"

i climax inside of her, and watch as she smiles. Then i slit her throat.

I pull out my cum covered dick, and watch as her eyes follow it.

"Even on the verge of death, you are a slut wannabe."

I stick my fingers inside her throat, and feel the pipes.

She gasps in agony and pleasure.

Then i grab hold of one of them and squeeze.

Her eyes flutter as the oxygen and blood flow decreases to her brain.

"Trust me babe, you should have just asked."

I pull and her head snaps back.

I pull my hand out and grab her panties on the ground.

I wipe the cum off of my dick, and then the same to my bloody hands.

Then i pick up the weapons off the two girls dead bodies.

"Just to be safe..."

I walk over to the other girl and see she is dressed up as Liu Kang.

I cut open her outfit and see that there is a minor pulse.

As i lean down i smell the familiar smell of sweet girl cum.

"Master bating huh?"

I slash the nipple off of her right breast, and the same on her left.

Blood and some white liquid spill out of her nipple.

"Pregnant whore."

I walk down the hall way and see a man standing before me.

"Do you like killing innocent young girls?"

"No."

"Then why do you do it?"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Ok, then finish."

"No. I love it."

He stares at me blankly and i pull out my gun.

"Move or end up like those two whores."

"You mean my daughters and wives?"

Now it is my turn to stare at him.

He pulls out a gun as well.

"You ready to die?"

I answer by quickly firing my gun and watch as a bullet travels in between his eyes.

He drops with his hands over his eyes and he yells.

I walk over to him, and put him in a headlock.

"You should have turned around."

I pull his head to the left and jerk his chest to the right.

His neck snaps and falls with a thump.

I stand up and see two more girls. Wearing the same outfits as the others.

"You wanna die now, or after we fuck?"

"Tell us about the gun, and we will let you live."

I laugh and pick up the shotgun.

"This gun is known for having 3 barrels. This means that the range of death is from 3 to 18."

"Show us how you hold it."

I raise it to my head and make the impression like i am going to fire.

"Say your going to "fire."

"Like this?"

I fire the gun twice and watch as the girls drop to the ground.

They are dressed just like the other two.

I walk over to their bodies, see their weapons laying on the ground.

I strap them to my belt and walk down where they cam from.

I see a set of stairs and hear a scream.

I turn around just in time to avoid a knife spinning towards my face.

I pull off the same two ninja stars and fling them at my attacker.

I see a heavy set person fall from the ceiling.

I walk over and see that it is my terrible, short, angry, japanese teacher from the first day.

" Anata wa shitte iru, sakende watashi o kowagara seru tame no hōhōde wa arimasen. Watashi wa koko de himei o hikiokosu. Watashi wa subete no himei ga ato ni kuru shi no kachi ga aru koto o kakuninshitekudasai. Anata no himei wa, watashi wa hada anata ga iki to shite kurushimi ni naru to."

_"You know, screaming is not a way to scare me. I cause the screams here. I make sure that every scream is worth the death that comes after. Your scream with be in agony as i skin you alive."_

She wriggles underneath me.

"I cuase pain. You are to die."

I pull out the two ninja stars from her chest, and then step on her throat.

She starts gasping and then nothing.

"Machigainaku watashi wa anata jishin ga shinu mite tada nagaiki dekiru yō ni naruga, itami wa, anata no karada ni ōjite furea, namida ga ochirushi, chi ga kawa no yō ni nagaremasu. Shikashi, anata ga koto o okonau koto wa dekimasen. Anata no nō wa ima shinde iru. Sore wa anata ga himeiwoageru koto ga dekinaku nari zan'nenda."

I don't even feel the need to try and make sure the man behind me understood the japanese.

I turn around, and fire a round into his face.

He drops and i hear the grenades rattle.

I do as i said to her and take out my knife and start skinning her alive.

I hear a gun cock behind me.

"Tell me what you said to my wife. I can't understand Chinese and i want to know your final words before i blow your head off."

I turn around and leave the knife in her.

"How do you like the bullet in your face?"

"It hurts. Now speak."

"Fine. I said:_ "Make no mistake. I will let you live just long to watch yourself die. Pain will flare upon your body, tears will fall, and blood will flow like a river. Yet you will not be able to do a thing. Your brain is now dead. It's too bad you won't be able to scream." _"

He stumbles backwards gasping.

"Can you speak any language?! That is true Japanese."

"Yes."

I fire another round into his face. He drops to the ground and starts mumbling.

"Speak your final words before i take out your eyes and kill you."

He speaks up.

"than dai hab nai bo mi jang kha kha pha chao lae phan la nya khong kha pha chao mo cha ma phan rai khon thi cha sia si vid lae than cha sa hed khong man thang mod phan la nya khong than cha sia si vid lae aekn khong than lob lang sa mong lae leuod khong thanaemn fueled odny screams tha hak va phuak haoyud screaming than cha sia si vid va pen aephn kan khong phuak hao pheukha FDR lae ponyhai Freddy ben boeng kan hed viak khong ton sen kan aelk lae rang chaknan slit kho lav phan thi than mi kha dai sia si vid nai khuaam khid thi sovhai reign khong than cha sin sud dai kan sia si vid khong than nai vai ni phan la nya khong than pen ve la don nan kon na ni pha nya nyam lae khuaam khaochai bitc lav ni pen viak ngan sud thai khong kha pha chao Fuck than."

_"You have gained nothing in killing me and my wife. The storm will come. Many thousands will soon die. And you will be the cause of it all. Your wife will die. And your seed, eliminated. Your brain and blood is fueled by screams. If we stop screaming you will die. That is our plan. To kill FDR and let Freddy Benson see his work fail and then slit his throat. The thousands you have killed died in the thought that your evil reign would end. Your death, soon. Your wife's? A long time ago. Try and understand Lao bitch. This is my final work. Fuck you." _

He flips me off.

"Lao is not that hard to understand. I understand everything in every language known."

I grab his hand and fire the gun. His middle finger flies off.

I walk over to his finger, pick it up, walk back over to him, and stuff his finger down his throat.

Then i walk back over to the japanese teacher, grab my knife, and start skinning her again.

I reach her fingers, and tug. The skin flies off and the blood flow doubles.

"Good, now lets your blood dry."

I walk over to dead husband and take the weapons off of him.

Then i walk up the set of stairs, and see a vent that is slightly open.

"FFRREEEEDDDDYY!"

I hear another scream coming from inside the vent.

I walk over to it, and see that the bolts were screwed back in wrong.

I unscrew 10 of them with my bare hands.

Then i climb through.

I walk through until I'm sure I'm above the gym.

I look down and see Sam strapped to a chair in the middle of the gym.

Around her are hundreds of kids in uniform and even more hundreds of agents standing around the room.

I hear another scream come from sam. I look down and see that she is not the source of the screaming.

In facts, she has her mouth stuffed with some pink and blue pokka dot panties.

Agent A4A5 is using a recording to let the scream go throughout the city.

I look down and see that the boss is not there.

I smash open the vent and jump down through the air, guns ablazin.

I hear the screams as the bullets rain down on the agents and kids.

"You can't kill me!"


	18. Ch 18: The Boss and Sam

_**As you might be able to tell, i rate my stories on views and not visitors. I can't even tell the difference. I hope that you guys liked the extra long chapter for ch 17.**_

_**Ch 18: The boss and Sam**_

_**(an hour before)**_

_The boss picks sam up by her hair, and smashes her face into the table._

_"FDR IS FREDDY BENSON!"_

_"No he is not. You killed Freddy"__. _

_He shoves her over and pulls her panties down._

_He grabs a knife and slashes her ass._

_She screams._

_The girl behind the glass mirror records the scream and smiles as she sticks her fingers inside of her snatch._

_"Scream his name!"_

_She screams his names as The boss slashes another cut on her ass cheek._

_"This man has killed thousands of agents for personal gain! You must tell him to stop or we will kill you!"_

_She screams for his name once again._

_The boss shoves her back to the ground and pulls out a gun._

_"I will kill you."_

_"why?"_

_"becuase, you are the only thing that would stop FDR from killing anyone else."_

_"So wouldn't you need to keep me?" She says through her tears._

_"Well... um... shit."_

_He puts his gun back in its holster. _

_He picks up a moniter from the floor and makes sam look at the screen._

_"You see, this fucker relies on the screams of thousands to fuel his anger."_

_"So why am i screaming?"_

_"You screams will lead him into a trap."_

_"what?"_

_"It will seem like you are in the room, yet it will be a dummy with C4 stuffed inside."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Becuase, i want you to know the plan. And when we cut out your tounge you wont be able to tell him our plans."_

_"what are they?"_

_"There is a fake trigger man in the office. we have punished him for letting this fiend under his watch without knowing it, or so he says."_

_"what will happen?"_

_"easy. as soon as you Freddy shows his face, we will blow the school into hell."_

_"even though you will kill hundreds of agents and kids?"_

_"No. I will kill thousands. And were one head falls, two more grow back in it's place."_

_"So are you going to kill me now?"_

_"Do you want us to?"_

_"No."_

_"Too bad."_

_He pulls out the knife and slashes open her throat._

_She throws her hands up and feels the blood leaking out._

_"You have 3 hours at the most."_

_"What?"_

_"This blade is laced with a poison. So if you survive the cut then you will die from the inside out."_

_sam coughs._

_He kicks her in the head and she gets knocked out._

_"damn whore gave us nothing."_

_A knock on the mirror comes up._

_The boss looks over at it._

_"What?"_

_"The girl will not die. In fact, only the boy will."_

_"I know."_

_"Ok then."_

_He looks back at the mirror and speaks again._

_"Go to the school and set up. make sure that the screams can be heard from across the city."_

_"yes sir."_

_He sighs, and picks up his stuff._

_Then he walks out the room, and out the building._

_"Damn Music stations."_

_a song starts to play on the raido left in the room as sam wakes up._

_"Redline by Wolfgang Gartner?"_

_She listens to the song and notices that there is still a video left up on the moniter._

_She clicks on it and feels her neck._

_"still bleeding."_

_She sees a young boy standing next to a woman and a tall man on the street._

_The next thing that happens is that an exploasion is heard through the camera. _

_Down on the street the boy's father drops. _

_he has a hole in his eye._

_The mother screams and the young boy clamps his hands over his ears. _

_She screams again as another shot is fired and the tall man's dead body is hit again._

_The young boy starts crying._

_As the mother stoops down to comfort him while crying herself, a man comes running out of the allyway._

_In his hand is a knife. and behind him are 3 big men._

_They run over to the woman, and pick her up off the ground._

_her head is held in place as the man with the kinfe carves a gang sign into her chest._

_The young boy is screaming._

_The woman is screaming._

_And the men are laughing._

_Then the other two big men break her arms and then rip them off of her body._

_Her blood is flowing like a river._

_The man with the knife watches as the kid starts hyper-ventalating as he watches his mother die right in front of him._

_The man picks up a gun fromthe ground, puts it on the boy's chest, and pulls the trigger._

_The screaming stops. _

_the boy is shocked._

_he falls to his knees, and then onto his face._

_A black screen comes up and then The boss appears on the screen._

_"This was the Birth of FDR. The young boy named Freddy Benson after his grandfather ,Freddy FDR Benson, died that day."_

_Another scene shows the young boy holding his first gun and hitting every target without waisting a single bullet._

_"This child had a gift. yet he also had a curse."_

_The next scene shows him as a 8 year old, and firing an entire clip into a young girl._

_"This is the last clip we were ever able to capture from this young man. he killed 3 girls that day."_

_the next scene shows FDR as a 17 year old._

_"we caught this image of him 3 weeks ago. Tonight, we move in and remove this young boy fromthis earth. Just like we did to his parents."_

_The video turns off._

_Sam looks at the ceiling and sheds a tear._


	19. Ch 19: Redline

_**while reading this ch is sugest you turn on redline by wolfgang gartner. And out it on as long as it takes you to read this ch.**_

_**Ch 19: Redline**_

"You can't kill me!" i yell as i hit the ground.

still with the guns firing i see girls and boys just dropping to the ground.

I see and agent with a detonator in his hand and fire a few rounds into his legs.

He drops to the ground in pain.

The two machine guns run out of ammo and i quickly throw them to my side.

I pul out the shot gun and start firing as soon as i see groups of people around me.

I hear a blade cuting through the air and i jump out of the way just in time to see a ninja swing his sword at me.

I do a jump front kick and knock him flat on his back.

Then i take his sword and slit his throat.

The screaming is still fueling me.

I stick the sword in the ground and fire the last of the shot gun into the mass of people.

I throw that to the side and pick up my sword.

I start twriling it through the air.

"Come on! You wanted to fight, right?! Now come and get me!"

People start running at me and i start cutting off heads.

More screaming happens as i intentionally slice open chests or throats or stomaches.

I hear the scream again and start cleaving through the people to get to sam.

Then i see someone pull a pin and throw something at me.

I slice it in half and watch as the shell expands.

I dive to the side and feel the heat on my neck and can smell the blood.

Even more people are screaming. I throw the sword at the person at the computer and watch as it sinks in through her chest and into the floor.

I whip out my two pistols and start firing rounds into people.

More screaming.

"Alright! everyone stay back or die!"

I walk over to sam sitting in the chair and untie her.

She falls to the ground.

"Sam!"

I pick her up and notice that her skin feels like a sack.

I turn her over and see that it is a dummy.

In anger i slash open the sack with a star and throw it at the kid trying to escape through the window that is 20 feet off the ground.

It hits him in his back and he falls to the ground with a satisfying crunch.

I look back and see something to turns my blood cold.

C4.

I throw the dummy to the ground and find myself at the mercy of death.

All the agents have a gun pointed at me.

"FDR. YOU HAVE BEEN TRIED WITH THE MURDERS OF THOUSANDS. YOUR DEATH IS IMMINENT. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY BEFORE YOUR DEATH?"

I look at the man speaking and i see Joe.

"hey joe. Im sorry."

"NO MATTER. THOSE DEATHS ARE ON YOUR HANDS."

"You misunderstand me. I am not sorry for those."

"YOUR NOT?"

"No. Im sorry for this."

I throw a grenade over in his direction and run in the direction of the basketball hoops.

I rip the sword out of the ground and strap it onto my back.

i jump up and grab the ring.

I start climbing as i hear the explosion.

"BLOW THE FUCKING SCHOOL UP!"

I look down and see him running towards the C4.

I throw another grenade at him and he is blown backwards.

I am at the celling and i take out my gun. I fire it into the gym window and look down at Joe.

"Yo! Joe!"

He looks up at me with blood flowing down his face.

"Your not very good at hiding the detonator."

I pull the pin off of 4 grenades and throw them down at the C4.

I then throw myself out the window.

I feel myself falling after about 30 seconds and i hear the explosion.

I am lifted up and thrown into the air.

I look down and see a redline of blood and fire spreading across the city.

"I have created the Redline. The fire of death takes now the city. Shit!"


	20. Ch 20: Breakthrough

_**I am**_**_still_**_** updating. I just dont know how many views or visits are going on, seeing as FanFiction has hada server malfunction. So reviews, visits, poll stats and other jazz like that are gone for the time being. **_

_**Ch 20: Breakthrough**_

I open my eyes and see that i am laying on a grass bed.

I have no idea where i am, but i know that i am not in seattle.

I sit up and see that i am not alone.

Yet, none of these people look alive.

I walk over to one of the men that are sitting up as well.

"Excuse me, but where am i?"

He turns and looks at me and i jump backwards.

He has no eyes.

"You are in a place of comfort. We call this hell."

"What?!"

He looks at me funny and blinks.

"Ah, i see. you are Freddy Benson. You should not be here."

"Yeah, um who were you expecting?"

"FDR. I guess he didnt die up there yet you did."

"But that is me!"

"No. You are not FDR. FDR is a spirit of death."

"What?"

"Have you noticed how death follows you?"

"Yeah?"

"Death Will Only Follow."

I blink.

"Wait, what?"

"Death follows the spirit of death. The spirit of death joined you when your parents were murdered."

"But i am FDR."

"No, you real name is Freddy Benson."

"But i just took that from my grandfather."

"Oh, you mean you?"

I feel my heart flutter.

"What?"

"You are one of the few in the world that has lived in a past life."

"Did you grant me that?"

" came from The Lord."

"I thought you hated him."

"No. We mourn for our mistake and honor him. Yet we suffer and all who join us do as well."

"So i have lived in a past life before?"

"Yes. You joined us for a spirit walk a long time ago."

"What do i do?"

"You wish to stop speaking about a past life?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

I wait and then yell at him.

"WHAT DO I FUCKIN DO?!"

He stares at me and throws me to the ground.

"You must learn to fight without the screams. the screams help you kill. Learn here and pick up another spirit."

"What if i keep FDR?"

"You will die very young. Or, your wife will die."

"What?"

"Never mind... Well, there is one thing you can do..."

"What?"

"As soon as your mission is over, you can plunge a knife right into your chest and open back up your scar."

"Why?"

"You died that day. FDR saved you. Now you must save FDR."

"So what is this?"

"A breakthrough."

I feel my neck heat up and i start panting.

"You must return to the pain. It is the only way to prevent an eternal death."

My vision goes black.

00000

I wake on a blacktop sidewalk.

I look up and see The Tower.

"Breakthrough?"

I dig deep into my thoughts and pull out the song that i loved as a kid.

I pick myself up and walk over to where i see a man selling paper.

"Give me a sheet."

'Whoa! Buddy, U aight?"

"Just give me a sheet of paper and pen. I'll tell you in a minute if im alright or not."

"Kay."

I walk over to the bench and write down the lryics.

_Oooh yeah, mmmm_

_Breakthrough_

_Up, down, spinnin' all around_

_Fly high, falling to the ground_

_Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

_Time keeps skippin' out a beat_

_Left, right, trippin' on your feet_

_Life is like a string of cloudy days_

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_

_Sometimes it's makin' some noise_

_Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Stop, still, take another breath_

_Road block, move it to the left_

_Get around whatever's in your way_

_Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces_

_Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers_

_It's gonna be your turn to play_

_Gonna be your turn to play_

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_

_Sometimes it's makin' some noise_

_Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on movin' on_

_Keep on movin' on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_You can see it in the blind sight_

_Movin' through the limelight_

_Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right_

_Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright_

_Usually in life there's one shot, this is on_

_listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you_

_Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you_

_wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to_

_Keep pushing till you breakthrough_

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_

_Sometimes it's makin' some noise_

_Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on movin' on_

_Keep on movin' on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop_

_Here comes a breakthrough._

I look up as i suddenly see what the devil told me.

"Sam."


	21. Ch 21: FDR

_**I am still waiting for her to respond to me asking her out to homecoming. No response yet and i should write to keep my mind off of her. **_

_**Wont work, but what the hell?**_

_**Ch 21: FDR**_

I stand up and walk over to the man selling the paper.

"Dude, you gonna pay for dat now?"

I look at him and laugh.

"No."

He growls as me.

"Bro, you really want ta mess wit tis?"

He whips out a switch balde.

I smile.

"You should learn to speak full grammar," I punch him in the face. "It really pisses some people off."

He stumbles backwards and growls again.

"Give me some more paper."

He responds by pulling out another kinfe.

I smile, lift up my shirt and let him see my collection of knives.

"You terrorist?"

"Nah man, i good man."

"Why you talkin like meh now?"

"Becuase you racist big-headed bigot. I can. And you can't do jack shit bout it."

I lean down and pull out my gun.

"Now give me more paper or you will go to hell as well."

He screams as he sharges toward me and i pull the trigger.

He stops and feels where his dick used to be.

"You bastard!"

The blow flow increases. I fire the gun again.

This time he drops to the ground. The bullet hole is leaking blood and water from his head.

I walk over to the table and look up. I see a cop standing over the dead body.

"Can i help you officer?"

He looks at me and i can tell something is off with this guy.

"Yes. I am looking for a young man named Freddy Benson. You seen him?"

I let my hand drift to my knife. "No, i can't say i have."

"Shame."

"Why?"

"He wanted to meet me."

"And who are you?"

"Well you should know best. Im FDR."

I feel my mouth open.

"What?"

"What? You didnt think that you killed him becuase of me, did you?"

"Well, yes."

"No. See, screams fuel me. I was not here. I would have fired the entire clip into him."

"Oh."

I stare at him.

"So what are you doing here?"

"well, as you already know, i need to get back home, and the only way for that to happen is for you to die."

"What?!"

"Well, not literally. You already died so i was freed"

"Oh. So now what?"

"Now i enter back into your wound and we find and save your girl."

I see the body drop to the ground and i feel my chest head up.

"You don't wait for an answer do you?"

_Nope_


	22. Ch 22: Another one

**_Well, sorry bout the shortness of last ch. I just wanted to end it so we can get near the end._**

**_Ch 22: Another one_**

I wake up in a cell block room.

I feel no pain, yet i can feel the fire.

I can see the flames leaping over my naked body.

I can hear screaming, yet it is not mine, but my host.

I know my name is Sam, yet i feel as though i am male.

I have become the woman known as Sam.

I feel myself squirming while I'm strapped down.

I search into the back of my mind and find Sam, my host.

_Sam, it is I. We are one._

She is still screaming.

I comfort her.

She screams at me: "Who are you? What do you want?"

_Sam. I am here to save you. You are being cremated alive. I have come to save you so your boyfriend Freddy can save you._

"What!"

_"My spirit lover is FDR. The one who kept the young Freddy alive. They are coming to save you now. I am JAN."_

"Save me!" She starts crying.

_I can feel the pain. I can sense that you are needing the seed of your lover Freddy. You want to feel the seed crawling up towards your egg. You want to feel shot after shot of the delicious jam course through your body. I know this is what you want._

I smile.

"Please. I'll do what you want. Just make the pain go away."


	23. Ch 23: The dead shall rise

**_And that one was even shorter._**

**_sorry._**

**_Ch 23: The dead shall rise_**

I wake up in a cold sweat from the tree i was laying in.

"FDR, was that real?"

_I believe so. I haven't felt a power like that since i left hell._

"What happened to her?"

_As you know, we spirits, both good and bad, can bring people back to life. I did that to you when you were shot. I believe that Sam was cremated alive and JAN brought her back. I can only wonder what fuels her..._

"Thats great and all but-"

"Kid, get out of the tree! Don't make me call in backup."

I look down and see another cop. And this one has an accent.

_Honestly! What is with all the damn cops in this fuckin city?_

"I have no idea."

"What was that boy?"

I look at him, stick out my hand and the cop grabs it.

I jab my hand down and i see his hand start twitching.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screams at me.

I pull back my arm and listen as the sicking sound of blood sticks to the hidden blade.

The cop is on the ground trying to stop the blood flow.

"I hit a major vein in your wrist. You will be dead in 5 minutes if not treated."

He reaches for his radio and i throw a branch at his head.

He hits the ground.

I jump down from the tree and land on his stomache.

"Now then," I let the hidden blade out and slash off the wires that are connected to it. "Let's see what is in here."

I pop open the back of it and see a red, a green, and a blue wire.

I look down at the bleeding cop.

"So then, you are workin for a bomber then?"

He smiles and starts speaking in german.

"Sie wissen nichts davon, welche Art von Schmerz wird kommen Sie Ihren Weg. Wir arbeiten für eine höhere Mensch. Ihre Hündin ist in Deutschland mit uns. Auf Wiedersehen für jetzt."

"So you are saying that Sam is in Germany, the boss works for your boss, and that you are going to still live. Tell me how you plan on doing this."

"Ich werde es mit ins Grab nehmen."

"You will take it to the grave, only after you tell me though. So speak."

"Ich werde es mit ins Grab nehmen."

I sigh and pull out a pistol.

I then place it right on his nose.

"Speak or i fire."

"Ich werde es mit ins Grab nehmen."

"Thats what i thought."

I pull the trigger and watch as his head snaps back.

"Gahh."

"Bastard."

I look back inside the radio and see a red blinking light.

_Shit._

I chuck the radio in the direction of where the paper seller was killed.

I then dive to the ground and cover my ears.

I hear a loud boom in my ears and the ground quakes.

I look up and see a block that is full of fire and trees burning to crispts.

"Shit."

I walk over to the dead cop and pull out his weapons.

Then i walk over to his car and open up the door.

The door opens up instead of to the side.

_Its a Mercedes SLR 500. I didn't realize they made cop cars out of these._

"Me neither."

I am about to step inside the car when,

**"Die Toten werden auferstehen!"**

I look in the dead cop's direction and see he is standing up.

**"Die Toten werden auferstehen!"**

"How?"

**"Die Toten werden auferstehen!"**

I pull out his gun and fire a round into him.

He sticks his fingers into his stomach and pulls out the bullet.

**"Die Toten werden auferstehen!"**

"How are you alive?"

**"Die Toten werden auferstehen!"**

_Fuck._

"What?"

_He is saying a certain phrase in german that scares me, and im un-scareable._

"What then?"

_"Die Toten werden auferstehen!" means The Dead Shall Rise._

"The dead shall rise?"

_Yes. It means that those who have died shall rise again. I never thought that this could happen._

_**"Die Toten werden auferstehen!"**_

"Yes, i know. the dead will rise." I growl. "Wait, so is he like a zombie then?"

_No... Well, actually, yes. _

"Shit. What do we do?"

_Not worry about it and go save sam. If we need to, later in life we can go and kill the fiends._

"I thought you needed a host body to live."

_I do. But it doesn't have to be yours. I'll just take over someone else's body._

"How will i know that it is-"

**"Die Toten werden auferstehen!"**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I GET IT!"

_You will know it is me because i will say: James Jones Jane._

"Ok then."

**"Die Toten werden auferstehen!"**

I whip around and fire the entire clip into his head.

"SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP YOU MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF HORSE SHIT!"

_And i thought i had a temper._

"Shut up."

I walk over to the car again and look inside.

Inside is a futuristic looking car.

Weapons of all kinds, screens, autopilots, even a system to fly the damned thing.

_Holy shit! I thought this stuff was only available in the movie Captain America._

"You saw that?"

_...Um, no?_

"When did you see that?"

_Not long ago. Bout after you destroyed your school._

"Motherfucker."

I step inside the car and a picture comes up of Sam.

And she is naked, being burned alive.

"Agent 67. Have you killed the infamous FDR?"

It is in german.

I turn on the translator on my phone.

"Yes."

"Good. We have a problem. The test subject is still alive. We don't know how."

"What do you want me to do bout it?"

"Go talk to agent B055. Or as FDR called him, Boss."

"Why?"

"He is the only reason she is here. We are sending her back now."

The fire stops and is put out with water.

Then sam is picked up and put in a body bag.

"Is she still living?"

"Yes. We have no idea how though."

A crane lifts her up and a stamp appears on the side of the bag.

"Mongolia?"

"Yes. wait, no. Somebody put the right sticker on there."

A new sticker appears and Colorado appears on the side.

"I'll be there."

I turn off the screen and sigh.

_What is your plan Freddy?_

"Go and save her, and then kill B055."

_Will it work?_

"Probably not."

_Lets go._


	24. Ch 24: The End

**_So as you all couldtell, i put out 3 more stories, went out on my first date ever, and took some until i wrote this ch._**

**_Ch 24: The End._**

A knock on teh secretly sealed door echoes throughout the room.

"Whoes there?"

"Nobody."

"Whoes Nobody?"

"Open up and find out."

The door opens up and the man finds a bullet rip right through his nose.

Two more shots are fire and the men drop like mullberrys on a warm summer day.

I walk in the room and close the door.

I walk over to the computer and turn it on.

I see the body bag being moved down the hallway to my right.

I dive behind the stack of boxes as the door to my right opens.

"What the fuck happened in here?"

A man walks in that i recognize. B055's son.

I pull out my poison dart gun and screw on the silencer.

"Everyone fan out! This is FDR's work."

_They aint kiddin. i think i taught you too much._

I put the gun to my eye and i locate my first target of 22.

I fire and he starts twirling around.

"Agent 4465, What the fuck are you doing?"

He drops to the ground.

"Agent 5644, go check on him."

I fire the gun at him too.

"What the hell?"

His men are dropping like drunk flies around him.

"FDR! HE'S IN HERE!"

I fire the last 2 shots and look up.

Only 4 men are left. Including B055's son.

I wait for one of the men to look around where I'm hiding and i slash open his throat.

He starts gurgling and i move out of sight.

"Agent 99876, what's wrong!"

I see the agent's feet turn, and then his knees buckle.

"Agent 69! He left! i just saw him run out!"

"Then get after him!"

I hear the footsteps leave the room and i look up.

Only Agent 69 in left.

"Fred, come out. Im repaying the debt."

I stand up and walk up behind him.

He turns around and we start laughing.

"It's nice to see you old friend!"

"Its great to see you too!"

"Hey, while B055's son is away tell me your plan."

"Rescue Sam, kill B055 and blow this place to hell."

"Good plan."

"Yup, which is why i need you to leave now."

"Wait, why?"

"You are my only friend. I need you to stay alive."

"Ok, how do you want me to get out of here?"

"I want you to go out the main doors and wait for me in my copter."

"But the halls are full of guards."

I shake my head.

"Oh. Well, i'll wait for you out there."

He runs out the way i came in and i wait for the men to return.

"Ok, so you guys guard the door. If he happens to come through this way, shoot him."

"Yes Sir!"

He walks in and i smile. He doesnt see me.

I throw two ninja stars in the direction of those two men.

They curve around the corner and i hear bodies hit the floor.

"FDR!"

"Yes?"

He whips around and looks in my direction.

"Where the fuck are you!"

I throw a star and it hits him in his back.

"GAH!"

I walk up behind him and judo chop his neck.

"GAH!"

He looks up and finally sees me.

"You."

"Yes. Me."

I stomp down on his face and hear his nose break.

"GAH!"

_Jesus bro. Maybe you were teaching me._

I kick him in the face.

"STOP FDR!"

I turn around and see a robot.

"I am Darth Maulsecca. i will be your destroyer."

I sigh, and fire two rounds into his face.

Sparks fly.

"Now then, you."

I put my gun next to his temple and watch as he shakes.

"Tell me where B055 is and i wont shoot you...Here anyway."

"In the carbon chamber down the hall down the elevator 67 floors."

"Thank you."

I pull the trigger.

I stand up and hear a sword being drawn.

I turn around and fire and entire clip into the men with swords.

Every bullet found it's mark.

I reload my weapon and walk out the door.

"STOP FDR!"

I groan and turn around with my gun at the ready.

I do not see another robot.

I do not see and entire army.

I do not see a walking dead.

I see B055.

"What is this shit FDR?"

"Your Death."

And i fire my entire clip at him.

I drop my weapon as soon as it runs out and fling the rest of the ninja stars at him.

I walk over to his body.

"This is the end."


End file.
